The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device adapted to display an image, manufacturing method of the same and electronic equipment having the same.
There is a type of liquid crystal display device that includes an array substrate, opposed substrate and liquid layer. The array substrate has a transistor formed in each of a plurality of pixel regions that are arranged in a matrix form. The opposed substrate is arranged to be opposed to the array substrate. The liquid crystal layer is formed between the array and opposed substrates. Each of the pixel regions includes an opening region adapted to pass light and light-shielding region surrounding the opening region.
In such a liquid crystal display device, for example, an electric field based on image data is supplied to the liquid crystal layer from a pixel electrode and common electrode for each of the pixel regions, thus displaying a given image in each of the pixel region. This allows an image to be displayed, for example, on the outside of the opposed substrate.
In such a liquid crystal display device, a spacer is formed between the array and opposed substrates to create a space in which to form the liquid crystal layer. The spacer is fixed in position, for example, on the opposed substrate. Further, the spacer is arranged to coincide with the light-shielding region.
Here, if the array or opposed substrate bends due to an external force, the two substrates may be misaligned with each other horizontally (in the direction parallel to the substrate surface). In this case, the spacer may squeeze out into the opening region of the array substrate, possibly damaging, for example, the orientation film or other film and the element arranged in the opening region. This may result in leakage of light.
In contrast, a method is available to minimize the spacer from squeezing out of the light-shielding region in which the spacer is arranged by expanding the same region.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-206541 is referred.